Sadie's Big World/Credits
Here are the credits for Sadie's Big World. Opening Credits EXECUTIVE PRODUCERS Josh Selig Angela C. Santomero Adam Rudman David Rudman Vince Commisso Wendy Harris CO-EXECUTIVE PRODUCER Dr. Alice Wilder SADIE'S BIG WORLD CREATED BY Josh Selig Angela C. Santomero Adam Rudman David Rudman Todd Hannert Beginning Of Sadie's Big World Episodes ALL EPISODE NAMES OF SADIE'S BIG WORLD WRITTEN BY Josh Selig (some episodes) Angela C. Santomero (some episodes) Adam Rudman (some episodes) George Arthur Bloom (some episodes) Jill Cozza-Turner (some episodes) Christine Ferraro (some episodes) Michael J. Goldberg (some episodes) Becky Friedman (some episodes) Joey Mazzarino (some episodes) Justin Shanes (some episodes) Dustin Ferrer (some episodes) Wendy Harris (some episodes) Liz Hara (some episodes) J.N. Lyons (some episodes) Louie Lazar (some episodes) Tracey Ellert (some episodes) Jennifer Hamburg (some episodes) Ratha McCann (some episodes) Leah Gotcsik (some episodes) Eric Saiet (some episodes) Andrea Scully (some episodes) Jayne Hamil (some episodes) Eva Steele-Saccio (some episodes) STORYBOARD BY Dr. Alice Wilder (some episodes) Jennifer Twomey (some episodes) Lisa Whittick (some episodes) David Bluesten (some episodes) Steve Barr (some episodes) Drew Ng (some episodes) Luke Gustafson (some episodes) Chris Ramsarran (some episodes) Dae Jung (some episodes) James Burks (some episodes) Douglas McCarthy (some episodes) Ralph Zondag (some episodes) Bill Thyne (some episodes) CO-CREATED BY Samantha Freeman Alpert Traci Paige Johnson Closing Credits First Part of the Credits DIRECTORS Josh Selig (some episodes) Jennifer Oxley (some episodes) David Rudman (some episodes) Christos Katopodis (some episodes) Steve Daye (some episodes) Tammy Langton (some episodes) Vadim Kapridov (some episodes) SUPERVISING PRODUCERS Tanya Green Marissa Collyer Sarah Wallendjack Tia Menich PRODUCERS Caroline Bandolik Frances Nankin Jesse McMahon Scott Scornavacco Tone Thyne Laura Dundas CO-PRODUCERS Christopher Loggins Alexandra Cassel LINE PRODUCERS Sarah Williams Mike Warga STORY BY Josh Selig Angela C. Santomero Adam Rudman David Rudman Becky Friedman HEAD WRITERS Josh Selig Angela C. Santomero Becky Friedman STORY EDITORS Becky Friedman Adam Rudman David Rudman WRITING COORDINATOR Ashley Brennan PRODUCTION MANAGERS Samantha Littlefield Airlie Clarke Alex Breen FEATURING THE VOICES OF: ADDITIONAL VOICES TBA Second Part of the Credits TBA Last Part of the Credits EXECUTIVE FOR TVO Patricia Ellingson EXECUTIVE IN CHARGE OF PRODUCTION FOR UNIVERSAL KIDS Lisa Hsia EXECUTIVE FOR AMAZON STUDIOS Jennifer Salke Produced with the assistance of The Canadian Film or Video Production Tax Credit The Ontario Film or Television Tax Credit The Ontario Computer Animation And Special Effects Tax Credit An Out of the Blue Enterprises / 9 Story / Brown Bag Films / Spiffy Pictures / Little Airplane Co-Production in association with TVOKids, Universal Kids, and Amazon Studios For Season 1 © 2020 Sadie Productions Inc. / Little Airplane Productions Ltd / Spiffy Entertainment LLC / Out of the Blue Enterprises LLC. All Rights Reserved. For Season 2 © 2021 Sadie Productions 2 Inc. / Little Airplane Productions Ltd / Spiffy Entertainment LLC / Out of the Blue Enterprises LLC. All Rights Reserved. For Season 3 © 2022 Sadie Productions 3 Inc. / Little Airplane Productions Ltd / Spiffy Entertainment LLC / Out of the Blue Enterprises LLC. All Rights Reserved. On Networks Worldwide Airings On Amazon Prime Video Worldwide And International Networks Worldwide Airings On Universal Kids (USA) Airings universal kids original © 2020 Universal Kids. A Division of NBCUniversal. Category:Credits